


The Proposal

by AbbieL



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Casual Sex, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Marriage Proposal, Multiple Partners, Pining, Rivalry, Shameless Smut, fenhawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbieL/pseuds/AbbieL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris leaves Hawke after their first night together. Along the next few years she starts casually seeing both Anders and Sebastian, without commiting to anyone nor trying to seek the elf again, settling for his friendship instead. Meanwhile, Sebastian decides to take his rightful place as Prince of Starkhaven and plans to marry Hawke and make her his royal consort, as a way to protect her from the upcoming war between templars and mages. Fenris learns of the former chantry brother's plans and starts to reconsider the distance he put between himself and Hawke.</p>
<p>Warning: shameless smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris seeks out Hawke's company after dealing with a figure from his past. What initially looks like the start of something wonderful ends on a sour note.

It was late night by the time Hawke reached her estate at Hightown. She dropped her daggers unceremoniously the floor of the entrance hall with a sigh - it has been a long day, and she just couldn't wait for it to be finally over. Squeezing her eyes shut, the rogue began recalling the events that just took place near Sundermount. Slavers looking to capture Fenris ambushed her party, and in a fit of rage he had talked Hawke and the rest of their companions into seeking out Hadriana. When they did find the magister the elf did not hesitate to plunge his ghostly fist into her chest, squeezing the life out of her. With the newfound knowledge that he had a sister who was alive and well, Fenris snapped and stormed out before anyone else could say anything.

Hawke slowly opened her eyes, wiping the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She arched her brows at the sight of the former elven slave sitting at a nearby bench - he had apparently been waiting for her to come home. "Fenris?"

He got up slowly, keeping his sharp green eyes on her blue ones. Fenris looked tired, the worry on his face making him look older than he actually was. "I've been thinking about what happened with Hadriana.", he said with an apologetic look. "I took out my anger on you, undeservedly so. I was... not myself, I'm sorry."

"I had no idea where you went. I was concerned.", Hawke replied, tempted to reach out and touch his forearm, but she fought against the impulse.

Fenris looked down at the floor for a moment, suddenly ashamed. Even after he lashed out like a fool Hawke still worried about him. He was not worthy of her friendship. "I... needed to be alone." The elf started pacing around the room. "When I was still a slave, Hadriana was a torment. She would ridicule me, deny my meals, hound my sleep. Because of her status, I was powerless to respond and she knew it." When he turned around again, Hawke recognized the deep hatred that painted his handsome features. "The thought of her slipping out of my grasp now... I couldn't let her go. I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"What do you mean?", she inquired, voice laced with genuine concern.

"This hate... I thought I'd gotten away from it. But it dogs me no matter where I go. To feel it again, to know it was they who planted it inside me... it was too much to bear."", he admitted with a sigh of defeat. Fenris looked away as a small grin formed across his lips, rubbing his feet absentmindedly against the floor. "But I didn't come here to burden you further."

Hawke knew that despite his tendency to close off, Fenris would not bother to come all the way to her place if secretly he didn't wish for her to comfort him in some way. He had turned around as if ready to walk away, his shoulders slumped, but she stopped him by softly grasping his wrist. "You don't need to leave, Fenris."

Suddenly, Hawke felt herself being pushed against the wall, his gauntleted hands gripping her forearms roughly. She gasped, eyes going wide as the rogue noticed Fenris's markings were glowing the same way they did when he was about to finish off an enemy. However, the pain of having a fist plunged into her chest never came - instead, the pair stared at each other in silence for what felt like an eternity, his clutch on her skin tightening slowly.

Hawke couldn't bear the wait any longer. She lurched herself forward, holding on to his arms as she pressed her soft lips against his own, putting all the pent up passion and frustration she had been building into one close mouthed kiss. Fenris's entire body went stiff for a moment as if caught by surprise, but he quickly seemed to regain his senses and kissed her back, letting Hawke spin them around so she had him pinned against the wall instead.

The rogue let out a tiny moan as she felt the sharp tips of his gauntlets pressing into her hips. He took this chance to slip his wicked tongue into her mouth, and they swirled against each other in a delirious fight for dominance. Unable to restrain himself any longer, the elf lifted her by the waist, Hawke's long legs automatically going around his hips for balance. When he had her up against the wall again, Fenris couldn't help but pull his head back and admire the sight - Hawke's lips were swollen and red from kissing, cheeks flushed and short hair disheveled. He could tell she was struggling to keep her breathing even, and it all sent a rush of blood to certain parts of his anatomy. Hawke moaned loudly when she felt him press it against her core, looking down lustily at the large bulge forming at the front of his leggings.

"Bedroom. _Now_.", she commanded, and he was happy to oblige. They climbed up the stairs hurriedly; with her being secretly glad Leandra was out visiting some noble family and the Bodahn and Sandal already probably asleep. Once they reached the upper floor, Fenris picked Hawke up and kicked the bedroom door open, with her giggling in his arms. He dropped her on the comfortable looking bed almost too carelessly, crawling predatorily between her legs. Hawke smirked contently against his mouth as he started kissing her again, wondering why the heck did it take them so long to do this. Her sneaky little hands traveled down his sides, feeling his armor until she finally decided they were wearing too much.

Fenris leaned back as he allowed Hawke to remove his breastplate, casting it aside. In turn, he worked on her leather gear until she was almost bare, only on her breast band and smallclothes. His eyes raked across her pale frame shamelessly, admiring the view, but she frowned at the realization he still kept most of his clothes on. How unfair.

Hawke clutched on the collar of his shirt, then began to use her deft fingers to undo the offending laces. "This needs to go.", she mumbled, easily finishing the job and sliding the material off his upper body. Her eyes ran curiously across the newly exposed parts of Fenris - he was so tan, in contrast to the beautiful yet deadly white lyrium patterns branded into his skin. Hawke's hand went instinctively to the ones curling around his chest, the lyrium glow following the path of her fingertips as if chasing the pleasure provided by her touch. Fenris gasped on top of her, caught between both immense pain and pleasure. Something was nagging him at the back of his mind, a memory, something just out of reach. He wanted to seek it, but her palm against the back of his head snapped him out of it. He was pulled down for another searing kiss, the kind that demanded his full attention.

"Hawke... Hawke...", Fenris called her name like a chant, pushing his hips against hers, seeking her warmth like it was second nature to him. He buried his face against her neck, breathing in her scent, and she responded with a happy moan and pushing her chest up against his. He finally rid himself off his heavy gauntlets, not before ripping the breast band off her. "Better.", the elf mumbled with a cocky grin.

Hawke caught the way he stared hungrily at the exposed flesh of her chest, her rosy peaks rising against the somewhat cool air of the night. She smiled to herself, proud of the effect she apparently had on him, having no shame of her own body whatsoever. Hawke was covered in scars and didn't have the same perfect, sinuous curves as Isabela did, yet she refused to waste time worrying about trivial things such as appearances. The fact was: he wanted her, despite all her imperfections, her impossible personality, her constant need to get into everyone's damn business. Fenris wanted her, and if the world was bound to end the next day at least she would die a happy woman.

Deciding just looking wasn't enough, calloused hands found their way to the base of her modest breasts, giving them a light squeeze. When Hawke cried out in delight he started massaging the soft flesh there, purposely avoiding her nipples. It was torture, absolute and blissful torture. Her fingers dug themselves into the white strands of his hair, and they were just as soft as she had imagined them to be. Taking the hint, Fenris dropped his head and covered the top a breast with his mouth, giving it a tentative lick, swirling his tongue around it. Hawke squeezed him harder against her body, wrapping her bare legs tightly around his waist in order to encourage him further. He kept on sucking and nipping lightly for a while before moving on to the other side, paying the same kind of attention to the other nipple. Soon enough Hawke was gasping and holding on to dear life, thinking she might come just from having his mouth on her chest.

When the elf finally leaned back to catch his breath, Hawke was stuck speechless. His white hair was messy, his mouth wet and he stared at her through half lidded eyes - a gaze that reflected all the lust and fury Fenris had pent up inside. Wanting him to feel as good as she did mere seconds ago, the rogue took her hand to the front of his leggings, fingers gently caressing the bulge there, dragging down from its tip to the base. He couldn't help but groan helplessly, starting to feel trapped under the strangling material of his pants.

Hawke allowed Fenris a moment to climb out of the bed and out of his leggings. He tossed them aside, uncaring where they landed. Just as quickly he was back on top of her, now completely naked, lyrium markings making him look almost ethereal in the faint candlelight. She reached for his cheek and Fenris leaned into the touch. "You are so... so beautiful.", Hawke breathed out, unable to keep her admiration to herself.

Fenris felt he didn't need to say it back. Hawke was beautiful, and she knew it. He would rather express it in actions instead of words; rough hands traveling slowly down the side of her body, stopping just at the hem of her undergarments. Keeping his eyes on hers, he dragged the soft material down those long legs. Fenris sat on his knees, finally letting his gaze travel down her frame, settling on the small patch of dark hair on top of her sex. He tentatively reached forward, pressing a finger against her nub.

"Ah!", Hawke cried out, jerking her body upwards at the wonderful feeling of his fingers dipping into her folds. He expertly rubbed her most sensitive area, studying her face curiously for reactions. Finding it hard to keep up with the staring contest, Hawke dug her head against the pillow, shutting her eyes close and focusing only on the sensations he was providing. Fenris kept up with his caresses until he decided to use her distraction to his advantage. He inserted a finger into her, then another, curling them slightly in order to hit that one special spot. Hawke was moaning shamelessly now, uncaring if the whole neighborhood heard them. She was surprised further when his lips and tongue joined in, working against her folds as he plunged in and out of her like a pro. "Fuck... fuck!", the rogue cursed, unable to keep it together. The damn elf would be her undoing.

"Stay still, woman.", Fenris commanded from beneath, holding her hips still. Hawke was incredibly turned on by the dominance in his tone, but decided to play nice just in case. She tried hard to keep her hips from seeking his magical touch, and he rewarded her patience by wrapping her thighs around his shoulders. Fenris began working his mouth on her again, taking time to build up her pleasure and keeping her on edge.

"Please, Fenris, please...", Hawke would beg and he would slow down again, relentless in his decision to drive her mad with pleasure. When he finally decided he had tortured her long enough, Fenris lapped and sucked until she peaked hard against his lips, coating them with her come. The tips of his long ears twitched as he listened to the obscene sounds she made, and he rose his face to look at Hawke, who was blushing madly while trying to catch her breath. Her hand rose to her chest, where she tried to calm her wild beating heart. "That was..."

Fenris simply responded with a smirk, brushing his fingers against her core briefly, coating them with her juices. She twitched, still sensitive from orgasming, and gaped at him as the elf took the fingertips to his mouth, lustily sucking them dry. He leaned down to kiss her, making Hawke taste herself, and for a moment she thought she couldn't possibly be more turned on. He kissed his way down her face and buried his nose against the space between her neck and shoulder, biting sharply to the point of almost breaking skin. This distracted Hawke to the point she didn't have time to process anything until he was already inside her, burying himself to the hilt and growling at the immense amount of pleasure. She cried out, experiencing a mix of both pain and delight, her body trying helplessly to adjust to his size. Maker, he was _big_.

It didn't take long until Fenris was moving back and forth inside her, stretching Hawke in a way that made her moan like she was one of the lovely ladies at the Rose. Except that, unlike them, Hawke didn't have to bother faking it. He hugged her body tightly, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as they found a rhythm that worked out nicely. Each time his skin made contact with her lower body, Hawke made sure to get as much friction as possible, quickly starting to build up to a second orgasm.

At this point Fenris was slamming against her like there was no tomorrow. His sounds were muffled by the way he kept his face pressed against her neck, but Hawke could tell he was close as well. His lyrium markings were glowing brightly but Fenris couldn't care less anymore - he was so caught up in this, caught up in _her_. A part of him wanted this moment to never end, for them to be joined like this forever. It was then when that eerie sensation hit him again, the memories starting to swim at the back of his mind, coming closer and closer as he neared his peak. Hawke's legs tightened around his waist, stilling his movements as white hot pleasure washed all over her body, making her cry out his name. She came hard, clenching around his length and sending him over the edge as well. Fenris pushed his hips against hers, gasping and feeling overwhelmed both by his orgasm and by the memories that suddenly flooded into his mind, only to have them slip away when the waves of pleasure started to die down.

 ** _No!_** He wanted to shout, but the words didn't come out. Fenris lied limp on top of Hawke and she purred against him, nudging his neck and still enjoying the lasting traces of her peak. When her heart found its way to its normal rhythm, Hawke felt him slip out of her and roll to her side, resting his head against her bosom. The rogue caressed the top of his head with a happy hum, playing with the silky strands until both fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hawke woke up with a shudder, missing the warmth of Fenris's presence next to her. With her eyes still closed, she ran her hand on his side of the bed, blindly searching and failing to find anything. She slowly let her eyes flutter open, adjusting to the faint light in the room and blinking at the sight of Fenris standing next to the fireplace. He had his armor back on and looked ready to leave.

"Was it that bad?", she asked with a lopsided grin, as always using humor to hide her emotions. In truth, the realization that this was likely just a meaningless tryst to him, a way to vent out his frustration made her heart clench. Still, Hawke was determined to not let it show. He had never promised her anything, after all.

Fenris turned around reluctantly. He had been hoping to slip out quietly in the early hours of the morning, but it was too late now. "I'm sorry, it's not... it was fine." When Hawke quirked a brow at him, the elf shook his head and tried to correct himself. "No. That is insufficient. It was better than anything that I could have dreamed."

The rogue smirked. "Oh? I can come up with much crazier things in my dreams."

"I began to remember. My life before. Just flashes...", Fenris tried to explain, but it was hard to put what he had experienced in words. "It's too much. This is too fast. I cannot... do this."

Hawke sat down calmly, interested in what he had to say. She had no idea Fenris had felt like this, too caught up in her own pleasure while they were joined to pay proper attention. "Your life before? What do you mean?"

"I've never remembered anything from before the ritual. But there were... faces. Words.", the elf said, rubbing his temples. "For just a moment, I could recall all of it. And then it slipped away."

Hawke rubbed circles on the free spot next to her on the bed, hoping he would take a hint, but Fenris didn't move. "If it brings your memories back, maybe we need to do it more often."

He looked down, feeling frustrated because she wouldn't understand what this meant to him. No one could. "Perhaps you don't realize how upsetting this is. I've never remembered anything, and to have it all come back, only to lose it... I can't... I can't..."

Hawke wanted nothing more than to get off the bed and throw herself at him, hold him until all his problems went away. Something about the distant look in his eyes kept her from acting on it. "We can work through this."

"I'm sorry. I feel like such a fool. All I wanted was to be happy... just for a little while.", Fenris said in a defeated tone, turning around and starting to walk away. "Forgive me.", he apologized before leaving Hawke cold and alone in her chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris finds out Hawke hasn't exactly been keeping chaste since their night together. He gets Isabela to talk.

Three years had gone by since that night at Hawke's estate. For the first few months, things were a little awkward. Fenris shut himself off at Danarius's old manor for days until he finally had the sense to come out and get back to work. When he showed up at The Hanged Man he had expected to either be shunned or get lectured by some of their companions, but everyone welcomed him back as if nothing happened at all. Even Hawke.

He suspected she didn't bother telling anyone about their heated encounter that evening, and even if she did they at least had the sense not to bring it up around him. For that, Fenris was glad. Hawke would keep asking him to tag along whenever she needed a warrior, or at least someone with decent understanding of Qunari customs. He couldn't help but notice how she always made sure to keep a respectable distance from him physically, but carried on threating him as a friend nevertheless.

Fenris had to admit it - he was a little bit wounded by how quickly Hawke seemed to get over the whole thing. It wasn't as if he willed her to roll over and die, but he expected her to be at least... affected by it. It certainly did affect _him_.

While the rogue seemed to easily forgive and forget, his pining for her never truly ended. Now Fenris had a taste of what being with Hawke was like, he found his thoughts drifting towards the memory of that evening more and more often. Too proud to beg her to take him back, he would settle by taking himself in hand whenever the memories kept him up at night, thinking about those red lips, those bright blue eyes, that pale skin.

Now a long time had passed, and Hawke was known as the Champion of Kirkwall, as well as the new Lady Amell (although she hated being called such). Men lusted after her, women wanted to be like her. With the insane amount of suitors she had, Fenris knew there was no way Hawke would look twice at him again.

The time after the battle with the Arishok had probably been the worst. Hawke walked out victorious after saving the whole city from the wrath of the Qunari, although not completely unscathed. She had almost gotten herself impaled and her companions rushed her to Anders's clinic at Darktown. Annoyed by all the commotion, the mage had kicked the entire party out after ensuring he would look after their leader. It was impossible to work with all the noise and worried looks they cast her way.

One particular evening, Fenris made his way to the clinic after hearing the good news from Varric. Apparently, Hawke was doing much better and she'd probably be able to go home soon. He hurried there in an impulse to tell her he had been worried sick, that she was an insane woman for sacrificing herself like that, and that he wouldn't be able to bear it if she ever died on him. The elf opened the doors unceremoniously, only to find himself paralyzed by the scene taking place across the room. 

Anders was on top of Hawke on one of the beds, blonde hair messy and loose, free from the confinement of the usual high ponytail he wore. She was bare from the waist up and the mage still fully clothed, aside from the long coat that pooled on the floor.

"Anders!", Hawke giggled and hugged his head as he buried his face against her chest. The apostate said something incomprehensible, voice muffled by the soft pale skin there.

Startled and confused, Fenris hid behind the door while peeking from a small gap. He knew he should have walked away at that moment, but couldn't bring himself to move. Clenching his fists, he finally realized the anger that surged through his veins, a sense of possessiveness and jealously that almost drove the elf to stroll back inside the clinic and rip Anders's miserable heart right out of his chest. The only thing that kept him from doing so was the nagging mental reminder that he was the one who walked out on Hawke, not the other way around. He had no right.

"If Justice really is a part of you, do you think this counts as a threesome?", he could hear Hawke joking despite the considerable distance.

Anders groaned, lifting his eyes briefly to meet hers. Why couldn't she cut it with the Justice jokes at least when they were intimate? "Be quiet, I am _busy_ here."

"My, my.", she smirked deviously, pressing him back down against her breasts. "Don't let me stop you."

After this incident, Fenris started to pay more attention to how Hawke and Anders behaved in public. He was honestly terrified at the notion of her being courted by the abomination, of all people. If Hawke was so set on wasting her time with someone with no future ahead of him, he might as well have remained at her side.

What really confused him was that despite what he had witnessed, neither Anders nor Hawke acted any differently towards each other in public. He would still sulk and go on and on about mage rights, while Hawke would shoot him annoyed looks and tell him to give it a break. If there were any real feelings there, they were making a damn fine job at hiding it from everyone else.

One night at The Hanged Man, Fenris decided to take the opportunity to corner a very drunk Isabela - an attempt to get any useful information out of the pirate. Everyone else seemed to be minding their own businesses: Varric and Hawke discussing the plans for the next day, Anders having a heated discussion with Sebastian, Merrill and Aveline talking about Donnic. No one seemed to pay attention when he sat with her at the bar, politely ordering their drinks.

"FenFen! Fancy seeing _you_ here.", Isabela slurred, proceeding to give him the saucy eyebrow.

The elf rolled his eyes in response. No matter how many times he asked her not to call him that, she just wouldn't stop. "I just wanted to talk."

"Did you, now?", the pirate laughed, almost losing balance and falling on her ass. Thankfully, he managed to grab her arm and keep her in place just in time. "My hero!" Isabela's dark eyes narrowed suspiciously at him. "Finally starting to feel lonely in that big old manor, eh? Don't worry, auntie Isabela is gonna take care of you." 

Fenris sighed, having already lost count of how many times Isabela had propositioned him over the last few years. The girl just didn't know when to quit. "How have you been? I haven't seen you around much since that whole thing with the Arishok."

"Were you concerned about me? Oh, FenFen.", she started again, but her mockery was cut short by the dangerous gleam in his green eyes. Even drunk Isabela knew not to play with fire. "I did keep to the shadows for a while, yes, but I guess it's all good now. No one wants to mess with one of the Champion's close associates, right?"

Isabela had elbowed him playfully in the sides and the two looked across the bar at the table where Hawke sat with the rest of their companions. Anders took a seat at her side after finally getting fed up with Sebastians's prejudiced arguments, complaining to her about something they couldn't quite make out. Hawke crossed her arms and shook her head slowly, unaware that she was being watched.

"Those two seem... close.", Fenris mentioned tentatively, finding a good opportunity to bring it up. 

"What, Merrill and Aveline? Nah, she may look like a man, but I don't think she swings that way. Merrill on the other hand...", Isabela ranted, tossing the elf a mischievous look.

"No! Maker, no. I meant Hawke and the abomination.", the elf glared at the pirate with scrutiny, finding it impossible to keep a decent conversation with her.

"Anders?", Isabela almost laughed. "Please! Sure, they're sleeping together, then again everyone seems to be screwing everyone in this town. Fun times."

"Uh.", Fenris pressed his lips together, raising a brow at her. "So you already knew they were..."

"Oh, yes. Hawke told me everything. Nothing I wouldn't be familiar with already, let me tell you, Anders does this amazing electricity thing...", Isabela was about to share too much information until he silenced her with his hand.

"Is everyone sleeping with the damn mage these days?!", Fenris exclaimed indignantly, but stopped himself before letting the pirate pick up on his real reasons for being so interested in Hawke's private life. "Hm, anyway. So you don't think they are... together?"

"Why so concerned, FenFen?", the tan woman leaned forwards, a sly grin forming across her lips. _Uh oh._ Too late, he could almost hear the gears working inside her head. Thankfully, she leaned back again with a laugh, taking a long swig from her ale. "They're just letting out steam. Maker knows Anders needs it - he's always sulking and working, it's depressing. Honestly, I think you've met your match!"

Fenris was about to get up as he was growing fed up with Isabela's constant need to mock him. "Just forget it." 

Isabela's fingers encircled around his forearm, keeping the elf neatly in place. She met his gaze with a determined look, pushing her body forward in an attempt to make her cleavage even more noticeable. "Relax! Maybe you also need to... let off some _steam_? How about I help you with that?"

For the first time in years, Fenris found himself considering giving in to the pirate's bold advances. It had been a long time since Hawke, and he was growing both lonely and sexually frustrated. Perhaps an evening with somebody else wouldn't be so bad... perhaps he could even make himself forget about Hawke, even for just a moment. "I..."

"Just kidding.", Isabela grinned, quickly removing her hand away. She crossed her arms in front of her ample chest with a knowing look. "Sisters before misters."

Fenris was about to ask what exactly she meant by that, but Isabela had already sauntered off to chase after Norah. He took a swig from his own drink and moved back to the table, sitting across from Sebastian. The former Chantry brother offered him a smile in greeting and they engaged in polite conversation, although Fenris kept casting looks towards Hawke and Anders.

So, as it turns out whatever they had was just a casual fling - Isabela had no reason to lie about this. A part of Fenris was deeply relieved but it was not enough to quench the burning jealousy that corrupted him from within. Why did he have to feel that way? Hawke wasn't his property; her sex life was not his to obsess over. He should have known a fiery woman like that would seek the company of others eventually. Did he truly expect her to remain chaste and patient until he finally decided to get his shit together and man up? Nonsense!

While still pretending to pay attention to whatever Sebastian was saying, Fenris made the decision to do his best to ignore the fact that Anders was bedding the one woman he liked, for both of their sakes. With all the shit Hawke had to put up with these days, it was only fair she had someone to hold at night. Painfully, he forced himself to drag his eyes away from the sight of Anders resting a hand so casually on her shoulder. He looked forward at the prince who was still smiling and ranting, saying something that made Fenris chuckle in response. **_Why couldn't it at least had been Sebastian?_** At least _he_ was nice.


End file.
